galactikfootballfandomcom-20200223-history
Galactik Football Wiki:Rules
Welcome Welcome to Galactik Football Wiki, the ultimate Galactik Football information centre. This is a place where you can edit and create pages having to do with Galactik Football. Excited? Want to start editing? Before you do, read the below rules. Getting Started Before you start editing, . This will confirm you as a User. Then go about to create a userpage describing yourself, your interests, or other things you want to put down. Then, start editing by reading the editing guidelines below. How to Write a Page To bold, italicize, or bold-italicize words in your article, do this: *''italics'' appears as italics. (2 apostrophes on either side) *'bold' appears as bold. (3 apostrophes on either side) *''bolded italics'' appears as bolded italics. You always have to bold the subject the first time you mention it in the article. For example: "The Snow Kids are a team." To insert a picture, sign in, upload it (found in the toolbox section below the search field), then insert it like this: * This means that Example.jpg will appear as 200px big, a thumbnail, on the right side, and have "Description" typed in its description. Get it? Hopefully. If not, simply contact the Administrator. You also should learn headings. This is a large heading: * Large Heading This is a smaller heading: * Smaller Heading Content The contents of a page should be detailed, but not overly extensive. It should provide an accurate description, but is not so long as to seem daunting. Also please note that all contents must not be copied from another source. This wiki should have original content. In fact, copying from another source is plagiarism, which is actually illegal. Linking Links jump you from one page to another instantly. For example: Akillian. To create a link, do this: *Akillian appears as Akillian. To create a link with an alternate appearance, do this: *Akillian appears as Akillian. Pages should only be linked to once on a page (unless it is an extensive page). Do not do the following: *Akillian is the home planet of The Snow Kids, 15 years ago a huge explosion caused Akillian to enter an ice age during the Galactik Football Cup final, up to today the people of Akillian fear to step near the stadium. Once per page is enough! And even if they are not links, it is grammatically correct to use pronouns. When changing a link title from singular form to plural form, simply do this: *Akillians appears as Akillians. Do not do this: *Akillians appears as Akillians. However, changing plural to singular requires you to do this: *Akillian appears as Akillian. (This issue is mostly resolved by redirect pages.) Style of Writing Write all articles in past tense. All articles are to be in no POV form, which means they are not to be influenced by a user's personal opinion and should convey objective truths. This is especially important as not following it will disrupt the reputation of Akillian. Also, all things are to be canon, that is, to be directly shown in the show. When something is speculation, it must be stated as so and must be based on hints given by the show (or what the user thinks is a hint, at least). No fanon is to be put on Galactik Football Wiki at all. This is a serious violation and will damage Galactik Football Wiki's reputation and your own. Alright, you know everything. Start writing! If you want to really become a Lyokon, see other things you can do for Code: WIKI below. Please Edit This Site, Not Others! Remember, the Galactik Football Wiki website is better than any other! Don't contribute to other sites just because they seem bigger, especially Wikipedia. As a matter of fact, Wikipedia is probably our worst enemy. Although it is a good site for information about Galactik Football. Forbidden Acts There are various things you cannot do to be a member of this wiki: #You cannot put false information purposefully on pages. Punishment: Other users will correct you. #You may not flame members (putting up hate statements, "yelling" at them, etc.). Punishment: Warning, banishment for a day or more. #You cannot vandalize any pages. Punishment: Banishment for a day. #No profanity is to be used whatsoever, as this is a wiki about a kid's show. Punishment: First time/Borderline offenders shall be warned. Repeat/Extreme offenders shall be banned for a varying period of time depending upon the offense. #You absolutely CANNOT delete the rules or attempt to destroy the wiki! Punishment: Banishment for six months. #You cannot create another Galactik Football wiki if you are a user of this website! Punishment: Banishment for infinite time. #You cannot repeatedly and purposefully vandalize or put incorrect information on pages. Punishment: Banishment for infinite time. THIS IS THE ULTIMATE OFFENSE AS IT DIRECTLY ATTACKS THE PURPOSE FOR THIS WIKI, which is to provide and accurate and safe archive of Galactik Football information. Rights #You have the right to critique others in a nice way. #You can put up links to non Galactik Football things on your User page, as long as they are not links to any site that contains profanity, adult content, drug references, or anything that a young child should not be exposed to. #You can reference to the suggestion board. #You may upload a maximum of three (3) personal images. This is not an image hosting site. These images may not contain profanity, adult content, drug references, or anything that a young child should not be exposed to. #You can ask an Admin if you have any questions. #We are a Kritarchy/Meritocracy/Oligarchy/Republic (tring to fond a gov that fits) if you do not know what that means look it up Things to keep in mind *If your edits are reverted, it is probably for a good reason. If you wish to challenge the revert, ask the user politely why they reverted the edit. *Please no excessive "Leet" or chatspeak on userpages or talkpages. The occasional "lol" is fine, but large amounts will be removed. *Just because you put it on a page or uploaded it doesn't mean it's superior to others' contributions. Do not submit lower-quality information just so you can have your name on it. *'Admins do not hate you.' They will revert your edit if they consider it offensive or unproductive. However, if you go out of your way to criticize or annoy them or other users, you will be warned. Category:Galactik Football Wiki